


One of These Nights

by pearlyaccio



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A lot of confusion is going on here, Around come back of One of These Nights, F/M, Gen, I Tried, I will try to solve it one by one slowly, Inspired by Titanic, Inspired by the song and the music video, Something like time machine, Time Loop, Will have a lot of chapters, not really - Freeform, short and slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlyaccio/pseuds/pearlyaccio
Summary: A dream is a vision that appears behind our eyelids when we are sleeping, trying to calm us, entertain us, or warn us. Then when it appears to be felt realer than the original world, we can't different between them anymore. Then what is the truth? This kind of world? or that kind of world? the world that everything seems fine? or the world that will eat us up soon? A water keeps flowing in and the time continues to tick. Can they be safe? Can Jungkook figures it out?





	1. Familiar Blues

Like the usual, he would sit on the sofa, munching his chips while the rest members were doing something to fill their day before the night comes. It didn't last long when one of the member interrupted his afternoon peace, stealing his chips and running away laughing. He screamed his full-name with anger and received a pat from the back. "Just take another one," he wanted to, but he didn't want to appear weak, so he just snorted and back watching the television. Because his chips had moved to another owner, his hands were working diligently pressing the number to change the channel. This peacefulness also didn't last long as another member took the remote away from him and pressed a number of channel he had known well.

"Let's watch their comeback okay, please," he blinked his eyes like a puppy to the youngest member of the group. Jungkook stared at his brother, judging him with deep frown plastered on his face, but the guy couldn't stop pleading with his pout. For the mere times, the youngest gave up and rested his back. He watched carefully how his brother jumped on his seat as the music show finally appears. Jungkook was surprised as another members came, and the sofa suddenly full with them. They were cheering hard to the pretty MC on the channel, with the new short black hair, she began introducing the group that will show after that.

"I don't know that she can be so pretty like that," the brother beside him suddenly said, he glancing at Jungkook who confusedly looking back at him blankly.

Jungkook doesn't really have an interest with girls, he dedicates himself to music and dance. He drowns himself very deep into it, doesn't even try swimming to face the surface. So, seeing how his face goes blank like that, his brothers aren't bothered by it anymore. They had tried to courage him to find a crush or something, so they can fanboying together, but Jungkook said that's not his style and preferred to stay in the dark, with himself, mumbling under his breath when his brothers started squealing to those girls inside the television.

"HWAAA!! IT HAS STARTED!"—Jungkook's mind shattered into pieces as he flinched with the abrupt scream above him. There's his brother, who success stole his chips a while ago, pointing his index finger excitedly to the screen. His action made other doing the same, staring in awe to the LCD in front of them as the beautiful holographic butterfly appeared and the camera slowly came down to those girls with standing mic and the aura had turned into blues, Jungkook's think he got a bit goosebumps by that.

The music started with slow and tightness melody. As they began to sing, Jungkook couldn't help, but joining the rest to stare at it. He felt somehow familiar with the melody and the atmosphere of the music show had made for them. He thought that everything was weird, since his hands suddenly began to shake, he immediately hide it behind his back and glanced back to the screen. His weirdness risen up as he couldn't feel his lung anymore. He felt breathless. He wanted to scream, but nobody noticed his behavior. He tried to calm, tried to inhale, tried to stop the weirdness, but he couldn't. His body controlled him. They continued torturing him. They continued to choke him. He closed his eyes shut, trying his best, his last energy to end it. But, Jungkook regretted it so much as he, without he realized, peeking to the screen as _her_ part appeared, the oddly familiar scream could be heard, and everything went dark.


	2. Blankness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many JungRi in these past days adgasjdgasldlashd- I wish I can update faster oh my oh my IDK that Yeri and Dino are that close XD

Jungkook woke up with the sunlight creeping inside his room. His head was a bit dizzy, he felt wanting to eat some painkillers, but his oldest brother had hid it for his sakes. He massaged his temple as descended from his bed, reaching the cold tile floor. His toes curled up, flinching by the coldness. He bit his lower lips, staring hard to the floor. He didn't understand why he acted that way, but he couldn't let his body to touch it.  


"Hey, you have up?" the voice startled the youngest. His brother, with casual clothes and boxer, entered his room, smiling from eye to eye.

"Jin hyung has cooked something for us, let's eat," he took Jungkook's hand, pulling him to stand up. Jungkook had forgotten about his previous action and followed his older brother outside. The bickers, the noisy, the conversations filled the room. Jungkook smiled and pulled his chair, ready to get some breakfast.

"Hey little kid, did you get a nice dream?" the other brother started the conversation with him. Jungkook looked around for seconds before fixing his eyes at him, nodding his head—"Yeah, but I forget what was that,"—shrugging, he talked to other members. Jungkook teased his older brother who shorter than him and ran around the table to avoid the playful kick he deserves. He laughed as the rest had finally filled the empty space and they began to eat.

"We have a radio schedule in afternoon, so prepare yourself, our managers will come in three hours to fetch us," said the leader, he looked to his members one by one, making sure they were listening to him. He was satisfied with their attention and continued to eat again.

"Radio schedule? Aren't today we having sing practice?" the rest lifted their head to look at him. Jungkook widened his eyes, anticipating their answers. But after seconds, they didn't give the youngest any reply, what they were done is exchanging glance to each other and threw the youngest a look.

"What are you talking about little kid?" the whitie brother asked him, raising one of his eyebrows. Jungkook laughed at him, taking another spoon into his mouth. "Do you guys forget about it? We have a sing practice today!" Jungkook spoke, full enthusiastic.

They exchanged another glance to each other before frowning hard. "Are you sick Jungkook?" the brother beside him placing his back hand on him. Jungkook blinked and backed away. He thought they were grouping to prank him. But today wasn't an aprilmop day, so why? He shook his head and argued about the schedule. He remembered correctly what he had said is the right one. However, everyone was looking at him in horror and worry. What's wrong with them? Jungkook didn't do anything wrong. He just said the truth.

"Look! We, together, watched their comeback yesterday. Yesterday was Tuesday, so today we have sing practice guys,"

"Jung-"

"Wait, hyung, please stop your prank, I don't like it," the guy who fetched him from his room stopped his mouth to reply. He stared at Jungkook deeply and sighed.

"We aren’t doing any prank here Jungkook..." he looked at Jungkook, smiling, "... and we watched their comeback a week ago,"

Jungkook's eyes went round. His spoon fell from his hand, it hit the floor with a loud _ting_. He blinked blankly, "A week ago? What... do you mean?"

"It-"

"No! No, wait, I can't take this, is this your new prank hyung? What do you mean Jimin hyung? Tell me the truth!" Jungkook snapped, pushed the table, stood up, glaring hard to the rest. He spoke his question again, with pressure in each word.

Jimin seemed confuse, like the rest, but Jungkook was more confuse with the situation. He softened his glare, trying to see what's actually going on. But, his mind couldn't grasp it. There's no clue, everything seemed absurd, he was trapped inside his own maze. "That event is happened a week ago Jungkook, you know, _one of these night_ ~," the one who isn't Jimin spoked slowly, he smiled and did the dance as he sang the lyric for seconds.

The youngest blinked at him. He recalled the memory, trying to remember something he didn't even know it exists. He frowned and yelled to his brain to work, but he found nothing. It was blank, like a new paper, "Are you okay? You go pale," Jin already had his hand around Jungkook, afraid that the youngest would suddenly fall in unconscious. But Jungkook shook his head, mumbling something about he was fine, he was okay, but that's not the reality. He was dizzy and his head hurts.

"I know this is not necessary, but if you are still thinking we playing a prank on you, I have this proof, we had done the sing practice schedule and the rest schedule a week ago," the older showed Jungkook his phone. Jungkook had expected it, he had expected the truth that had the opposite way with his. But, still, he couldn't help to go freezing in the place. There's he, wearing his favorite clothes, short pants, and his brown shoes. He was talking to the phone as Taehyung was trying to be the cameramen for a day in Jimin's one day talk show with Jungkook Jeon. They laughed together and teased each other. The video was ended with Taehyung's face appeared for some seconds and waved his hands while Jimin was running, chasing the youngest at the back.

Taehyung took off his phone, looking at Jungkook. However, the youngest didn't give him the respond that everyone needs that time. The youngest almost fell on his knees if Jin and the leader didn't grab him. He slowly exchanged his look with the members. "I-I..." Jungkook couldn't make his words come out. "I-I... I-I don't rememb-remember," he stammered, holding his soul on the both of his members.

"I-I can't remember," as the words finally out, Jungkook felt his cheeks went wet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summary hic hic hic I wish I can have better words to make it, but my mind is so blank haha the chapters will flow slowly and short :)) hope you guys enjoy this :))


End file.
